User talk:CommanderCobalt
Hi there! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 15:49, 18 June 2011 Hey there! Thanks dude; Glad to see a new face who is way involved in the community. Hey; just wondering. Where is everyone else? Or is it just you and me now? CommanderCobalt 16:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Zeypher was around a few days ago; same with Silver Crono. Other than that, the wiki is pretty dead as far as edits are concerned. Many users log in daily, though. Deyvid Petteys 18:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Gotcha. Good news though, I went to E3 and I heard some talk about a new Chrono game. Said it depended on how many people buy the Virtual Console version. CommanderCobalt 18:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! Too bad I don't have a Wii... Deyvid Petteys 18:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back, Son-er, Cobalt. I'm not dead, just preoccupied with lots of other stuff. I still come on here and check the Recent Changes. Mostly I just see Deyvid being an awesome user. @_@ -- 05:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey SC. Never thought you were dead bro, just wondering where everyone was. Glad to see ur all good though. CommanderCobalt 05:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Videos Ah, thanks. I've uploaded some tech videos to the channel, but I want to get all of Chrono's done before I allow them to go public. I've been trying to get people here, but its not going so great. I'll make a comment on it in my next Chrono Trigger ep. Sorry about this, but I'm leaving to go to Spain for 3 weeks; and I have no idea about my internet situation. Hopefully my host parent will have some; and if they do I'll be on here, but if not well...I'm gone for 3 weeks. Sorro (note the Sorro was done on purpose and was not supposed to be sorry; although that is what I mean by that. You know what...eh...nevermind...) CommanderCobalt 22:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) You know, you don't have to "upload" the videos to the wiki. Just use this code, which, for example, would lead to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=716O3L-Xnfs&feature=feedu . So yeah. No more Videos on the wiki, please? -- 03:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorro. I'll do that. CommanderCobalt 03:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't upload; something about MIME Type. Help??? CommanderCobalt 18:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we can upload videos directly to the wiki from a hard-drive. I think you need to have them hosted online and provide an external link to them. If you're receiving a MIME error, its likely the file extension (such as .html or .com or whatever) typed when you uploaded, doesn't match the actual extension of the file. Some video extensions aren't supported on here, and I'm not sure which ones are honestly. --Deyvid Petteys 18:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah don't worry about it. I got it done so it doesn't really matter =). CommanderCobalt 18:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. The Tech articles look good by the way. --Deyvid Petteys 19:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Tech Layout I'm moving this discussion here, since it's more general than "Proximity Bomb". As far as tech articles go, what do you think is the proper layout? I have some ideas and both of us have been abiding by a specific pattern. I want to make this more concrete; since there are no entries in the Manual of Style about the layout of tech articles. So far, we have something like this as a general format: blah, blah, is a tech in . Describe anything non-essential such as what level this tech is learned or if its the third tech learned, etc. It can cause such and such status effect. Description Describe the animation of the tech as it appears on the screen. Etymology Why is the tech called this? I was think that maybe an additional section such as "Strategy" could be added or something. You know, we could list scenarios of when this tech is most appropriate or what enemies it works best against, instead of lumping it into the overview (which is what I've been doing). For instance, in Hypnowave, I feel there should be a separate section for the tip on defeating Mother Brain with it, and feel that we could honestly squeeze similar sections into the other tech articles. We don't have to go back and re-edit ones we've already slaved over; just keep it in mind during future tech edits and see if it would be useful. Sorry about the wall-o'-text. --Deyvid Petteys 04:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I like it. I think its a great idea, especially the strategy one. Their are certain situations in which certain techs are extremely useful, like Giga Gaia is a pain if you don't have Falcon Strike. Overall, can't agree more. Let's put this plan into action as we work through it, because as you said why re-edit what we just did. Incorporation AWAY! CommanderCobalt 04:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) We miss you at the Chrono Wiki. Come back from Spain. We have Tequila too. :) --— Radical D (bother \ 07:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could. No worries, Im back to my beloved copy of Chrono Trigger and MacBook on Saturday. I´ve missed a lot. Wanna fill me in on what the heck is up with this possible move to the SECIA or whatever? Can I contribute to that in anyway? What I can do to help? Let me know... CommanderCobalt 09:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki You can read all about the SEIWA on our forums or at the official website, but who wants to read walls of text? Basically, the wiki's moving all articles to a new Wiki, due to Wikia's policies on skins and advertising -- among other things. Most of the users here are moving to the new Wiki, but this Wiki will still remain here if you want to edit this one. As far as helping out goes, you can join the IRC channel or the forums for the SEIWA (you can find links on the forum I linked to above). The people there would know more about it at this point than I would, unfortunately. Also, I believe all pages from Chrono Wiki are porting over to the new wiki next Monday, at which point we are to refrain from editing to ensure all the pages are ported over smoothly. If you want to join the Wiki, your username and edits will be transferred over automatically during to the move, so it's as simple as logging in. Hope this helps. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Im moving if you guys are. Im sick of all the ads too, so completly understandable. Yep. New page that we have all to ourselves? Sounds good to me! one question though, so SEIWA is for all games that Square/Square enix has made/will make? If thats the case, we got Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, which are two of the biggest franchises running right now. People also under-estimate us as well as Just Cause...Nice. Oh is Just Cause Wiki going to be allowed to join? Ive been helping out there a little. Just wondering, cause if I need to do more work to make it allowed to join, I kinda need to know. CommanderCobalt 08:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) While the rules and qualifications for affiliation are still being discussed, including Eidos games in the alliance was mentioned, and I believe it was agreed upon for them to be included. You may want to check out the forums over at SEIWA to double-check, but there are some additional qualifications for joining. Looking at the Just Cause Wiki, it seems to meet most of the criteria: legit recent activity, above 75 articles, etc. Between 30 and 40 % of articles can be stubs. There was also talk of having "quality pages", but that's still not definite. Um, having policy pages easily accessible and having a coherent Manual of Style (which SEIWA may be able to assist with starting). You're very right about the being underestimated. Kingdom Hearts Wiki is one of the top wikis putting this idea together; they've already left Wikia too. Final Fantasy, I know, expressed interest in joining, but many others in the community disliked the idea. Still not sure where they stand on it. We can do it, though. Among the Square Enix games, Chronopedia is one of the largest Wikis. It's probably even in the top five. --— Radical D (bother \ 09:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Dragon Quest gonna jump with us? Secret of Mana? Or is it really just looking like us, KH, and a possible FF. Gonna be honest on the whole JCW thing, lots of uncat. stubs. I´m working on it, well rather I will be when I get back for the full one day I´m home before running out again. (No worries for that trip I´m bringing my mac book and my Wii (and possibly my 360...we´ll see...(I probably should right? I mean if I´m going to help on the JCW then...wait I´ve completely gone off track haven´t I...ah well I digress. MOVING ON!))). I get the sense that once Chronopedia makes the move then other wikis on the bubble will be more willing to jump with us. Sorry, I actually sound like I know what I´m talking about, which is false. Lolz. Can´t wait. CommanderCobalt 15:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That's the idea. Once we've established the Square Enix Portal, other wikis will be attracted by the idea and affiliate with this. The New Alliance will not only lure in new wikis, though, it will bring additional contributors to the new Chrono Wiki, as well as fans of other Square Enix games. Dragon Quest is on the list for joining, although I'm not sure if anyone in the Alliance has approached them yet. For a complete list of possible affiliates, reference this forum at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I would copy/past the list, but it's very long. Just scroll to the bottom and you'll see the list. Of course, more candidates for affiliation are possible. Keep that in mind. I'd love to see wikis like Just Cause join. Additionally, you should totally bring your 360 on the trip. Adding information to wikis is a must. Lol. Listen to me. Anyway, if you need help with categorizing stubs over there a JCW, I can help. We can even borrow some of the templates from Chronopedia if necessary. Not like it'd be that hard to create them from scratch, though. Just some ideas. Let me know what you think... Edit: Reading through the list, Just Cause Wiki is like number three on the list of possible affiliations? Has anyone approached them yet? Since you have the standing with them, I would recommend you do if you are friendly with the admins at that wiki, but I would be more than happy to back you up, of course. :) --— Radical D (bother \ 22:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I´m building my standing there, but yeah; I´ll totally approach them about a possible join. I don´t know if they´ve been approached about it. I´ll ask on Monday, since I´m planing on devoting Saturday and early sunday to major clean-up and overhaul of all the locations and etc. What else...oh! Chrono´s tech demoes...which I put off...crap. I´ll get on that, I´ll also take care of the remaining tech pages that don´t even have pages and unstub and etc. So summary: I´ll contact them on Monday, I´ll be doing Chrono Techs, I´ll talk to you later!CommanderCobalt 08:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, brauh. I know the feeling. When I work on other wikis, I tend to neglect this one. I don't feel too bad about it, though this wiki is pretty awesome compared to many others out there. At any rate, don't feel obligated to put up Tech demos. Do what you can :). Work on Just Cause Wiki, definitely. We would be honored if they joined the Independent Wiki Alliance, so do what you can to make that Wiki as awesome as our wiki :). As far as creating and unstubbing techs goes. You better hurry before Boliago beats yah. I wish y'all knew more about . That namespace is hurting for some good tech articles. I swear, 98% of the ones in existence were created by me. Lol. At any rate, stay in touch. By the way, you said you were going somewhere? Like, on a trip? Where you going this time? Totally lucky, if I must say so. I've been stuck in lame New York all summer. :/ --— Radical D (bother \ 04:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Way to diss New York. I´m gonna be in the city for a few days, before I head off to Lake Ontario and right after Cape Cod. Yeah, Boliago seems like a great worker, nice to see more than just you working. And yeah, the travel is lucky; but I spend exactly 5 days at home all summer before school starts. My Youtube, and all my Wiki´s are gonna get nailed because of that. I´ll get on JCW and propose that they join. I´ve played Chrono Cross...and I hated it. Given, I didn´t give it enough time to get going, but I´d borrowed the game from a friend who has since moved away so I´d have to buy a copy, or rent one; and I don´t know about that. AH! I´m back home tomorrow for all of 18 hours (WOW). 2 Question; are you on Youtube or have a Gmail or something? And do you live in the NYC? or in another part of NY? CommanderCobalt 08:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Remember that xsomethingxscary creep who commented on your LPs? Yeah, that's me. I never post my own videos. Who knows though? Maybe I'll do an LP of or someday? Also, I don't have Gmail, but I have yahoo, if you want that address. Yes, I agree with you on Chrono Cross, very disappointing when compared with Trigger, but its still a decent game. Especially if you're a fan of Final Fantasy titles, which I am. Despite my disgust with the game, I think I might play it today. For some unknown reason, I have a craving. Plus, if no one else is going to edit CC articles here...might as well collect data. Sad thing is, because I've edits this wiki so much, the plot twists and surprises in CC are completely spoiled for me. :/ At any rate, I should've clarified in the beginning. Whenever I mention that I live in New York, everyone ever assumes I mean the Big Apple. Not so. I live on the completely opposite end of the state. You know, the part no one's ever heard of. I live just outside of Buffalo. --— Radical D (bother \ 20:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Do it! Lord knows that you´d be great at LPing since you literally know everything. The only Final Fantasy I like is III (VI if you wanna get all JP on me) Hey, don´t say BUffalo is lame. I´m in Upstate New York way to often. Got family in the Syracuse area. Oh. Should probably mention this. Guess what! my Plane got cancelled due to a computer problem. What does this mean? IT means I get off the plane,and have 0 time in my surroundings before I´m off again. FML. I´ve convinced my folks to let me bring my SNES and Wii, but they said no to the Xbox. Which means that any editing I want to do on JCW will have to be done it the 3 days between Lake Ontario and Cape Cod. After the CApe though...I got 2 weeks of nothing, so I potentally could do a lot then, but that´d take a while. Damn it. I´m in a badmood cause of my plane situation, the fact I get 0 time at home, and that I can´t even work on JCW for about a week. Oh not to mention that the computer at the hotel is as ancient as the Atari 2600. I kid you not, I´m amazed the machine is running right now. I´ll talk to you guys later, probably when I get to the lake. I´ll try and check in again before I go to sleep, Peace Out! --CommanderCobalt 16:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) just a reminder I am the new boss of the Wikia, if you want help, send a message and I'll let you help out cobalt Eliskuya2 (talk)